


Double-Double Ibuki-Ibuki

by mutableMimic



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutableMimic/pseuds/mutableMimic
Summary: “Mioda, what sort of nefarious scheme are you plotting?”“Nefarious? No no, Ibuki is simply fairy-ous! Or maybe ferrous. Ibuki IS pretty metal.”





	Double-Double Ibuki-Ibuki

**Author's Note:**

> This is still the best thing I've ever written in the history of writing. It's five and a half years old and I still don't hate it. At least one of my friends thought it was canon.
> 
> Enjoy.

”Ibuki found out why Byakuya-chan’s so grumpy~!” Ibuki singsonged as she danced into Togami’s study.

“And why might that be, Mioda?” they asked in reply, not looking up from their book.

“Laughter! It’s the best medicine, just ask moe-moe Mikan-chan!”

“I’m quite certain Tsumiki would disagree in favor of something more easily injected. What’s this about?”

Ibuki put her hands on her hips and leaned over the desk. ”Ibuki thinks she needs to hear more laughter around here!”

“Mioda, please. I’m trying to do research; now isn’t the time for laughs.”

“Excuse you! Ibuki starts each day with a laugh to feel refreshed! Ha-ha!” Ibuki paused for a second, then screamed loud enough to make Togami wince. "Oh no! Did you count the ha’s? Ibuki laughed twice by accident! She feels doubly refreshed! Can-can the-the world-world handle-handle double-double Ibuki-Ibuki??“

Togami finally looked up, a wry grin on their face. ”You truly are ridiculous, Mioda.”

"It’s why Byakuya-chan loves Ibuki,” she proclaimed, throwing her arms around them.

“One of the innumerable reasons, yes.” Feeling Ibuki’s hands roam up and down their sides, they asked, “Just what are you doing now?”

“Byakuya-chan must be ticklish! Ibuki’s getting a laugh one way or another!”


End file.
